


A Special Cake

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Elise Trevelyan and Cullen still enjoy married life - and sweet treats.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611529
Kudos: 11





	A Special Cake

The oven heating up behind her, Elise wiped her floury hands on her apron and dipped a small spoon in the cake batter. It tasted pleasantly sweet, after all, why wouldn’t it. 

Pouring the batter from the bowl into the cake pan was still a bit difficult with only one arm, but Elise had finally started to adjust to doing such things. She still spilled a little bit, but nearly all of it got in. She quickly opened the oven and placed the cake in there before sitting down at the kitchen table, reading a book to pass the time. 

“Well something smells good.” Elise looked up to see her husband walk in, a huge smile on his face. Jack rushed in behind him, quickly rushing over to her and placing his paws on her knees. Elise smiled, scratching the mabari on the head as Cullen walked over and knelt down by her chair. 

“It’s blackberry cake,” Elise said, smiling at him. “I thought I’d make something special today.” 

“That so?” Cullen asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead and running a finger over her lips. “Because it seems you ate some of the blackberries a bit early.” 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Elise said, wiping the remaining blackberry from her stained lips. “They were perfectly ripe.” 

“Well, I’m sure it will still be delicious,” Cullen said. “After all, it  _ was  _ made by the best baker in Thedas.” 

“You flatter me, dear,” Elise said, brushing her hand across his cheek. “Still, I appreciate it.” 

Cullen leaned into her touch, staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even years after their first meeting, Elise could still get lost in those warm brown eyes. 

“Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again,” he said.

“I feel the same way,” Elise said, pulling him in a bit. “I am so lucky to have you as my husband.” They stood up, giggling, and kissed, the smell of the cake filling the air around. For a little while, everything was perfect. 


End file.
